My Babysitter's a Vampire (film)
My Babysitter's a Vampire is a Canadian vampire-adventure television film starring Vanessa Morgan and Matthew Knight. The film aired on October 9, 2010, on the Canadian television channel Teletoon. The French version of the film aired on Teletoon's French-Canadian courterpart, Télétoon, on October 16, 2010. It premiered in the United States on Disney Channel June 10, 2011. Plot Ethan Morgan is a freshman who is not trusted by his parents to stay home alone with his little sister Jane. Instead, they hire Erica, a girl from Ethan's high school. However, Erica comes across her best friend Sarah and Jesse, Sarah's vampire ex-boyfriend, on the night she is supposed to babysit and decides to attend a party that Jesse is throwing along with his gang of vampires. Sarah and Jesse get into a fight in front of Ethan's house and Sarah lands in the bushes. Thinking quickly, she tells Ethan's parents that Erica was sick and that she asked her to babysit. Benny Weir, Ethan's dorky best friend, soon comes over. Without knowing why, Ethan sees a vision when touching Sarah and notices she has no reflection in the mirror, which leaves him suspicious of her. Sarah leaves the house to get Erica back from the party, knowing the party is full of bloodthirsty vampires. Curious, the boys have Benny's grandmother watch over Jane while they follow Sarah. They see her feed on a rat, and realize she is a vampire. She chases them down and quickly explains that she is only a "fledgling", a vampire who has not drank human blood and was turned into a vampire by her ex-boyfriend Jesse. The three of them go back home, where they are attacked by a vampire, disguised as a pizza deliveryman, who was sent by Jesse. The vampire is subdued by Sarah and they head to Jesse's party to save Erica and Benny's dimwitted friend, Rory. Ethan and Benny enter the party to figure out Jesse's plan. During this time, Erica is bitten by one of Jesse's vampires. Rory was also bitten but only Ethan and Benny know. Ethan, Benny and Rory land in a trap, surrounded by Jesse and the other vampires. Sarah is urged to drink Rory's blood but Erica proceeds to bite him instead, not knowing he has already been bitten. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah fight the vampires and escape. The next day, Rory informs Ethan and Benny that he and the rest of the vampires are going to a local church. Ethan and Benny are surprised that Rory is alive and follow them with Sarah on their heels. As Ethan, Benny and Sarah are watching the throng of vampires, Sarah puts her hand on Ethan's shoulder and he has a vision in which he sees a gravestone. The dates on the gravestone unscramble to the number 219. He also sees a mysterious box, which is then uncovered by the vampires. The box is called the 'Nest of Souls'. Ethan and Sarah figure out Jesse's full plan from an old book. They discover that in the original settlement of the town, there was a priest that led an evil vampire cult. The townspeople later burned the members of the cult, leading to all "219" of their deaths. After holding Sarah's hand, Ethan has another vision. He realizes that Jesse was in fact the priest that led the evil cult. Jesse plans to use the "Nest of Souls" box on a lunar eclipse to trap the souls of teens going to see a movie premiere in order to resurrect the souls of the ancient vampires who had died that night. While the three are on their way to stop Jesse's plan, Benny's grandmother, who explains she is an Earth Priestess, gives them enchanted daggers and a spell book to defeat the vampires. She also explains why Ethan sees visions: he is a Seer, which enables him to see visions through touch, and his powers are surfacing now because he is going through puberty. At the theater, the vampires attempt to steal the souls of everyone there. They are thwarted by Ethan, Sarah, and Benny, who destroy almost every vampire in the theater. Jesse escapes and Ethan and Benny follow in pursuit. Ethan has another vision and sees the tree he saw inside the book, realizing it is the tree in his backyard. They find Jesse there. As the lunar eclipse begins, Jesse attempts to resurrect the souls from the box but Sarah tries to hold him off. Benny's grandmother chants a spell and the box lands in Ethan's hands. Ethan then releases the vengeful souls, and their power destroys Jesse. Benny's grandmother forms a human blood substitute for Sarah, which satisfies her thirst. The next day the three of them head off to school, meeting Erica and Rory who have decided to live peacefully as vampires. Cast *Matthew Knight - Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan - Sarah *Atticus Mitchell - Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy - Rory *Kate Todd - Erica *Ella Jonas Farlinger - Jane Morgan *Joe Dinicol - Jesse *Nathan Stephenson - Gord *Laura DeCarteret - Mrs. Morgan *June Mitchell - Selena Mitchell *William Christopher Ellis - Punky *Brandon Ludwig - Electro-Vampire *Kaitlin Howell - Sydney *Laurie Ma - Kiana Television series Main article: My Babysitter's a Vampire (TV series) A television series based on the film has been produced. It was created by Fresh TV, creators of 6teen and Total Drama. As a special sneak peek, the first four episodes of the series aired on Teletoon (English) from March 14, 2011 to March 17, 2011. Also as a special sneak peek the four episodes aired on Télétoon (French) from February 28, 2011 to March 3, 2011. No other Canadian air dates have been announced for the other episodes of Season 1. The series premiered on Disney Channel on June 27, 2011, in the United States. It was produced by FremantleMedia, Teletoon/Télétoon and Fresh TV. Category:Movie Category:Images Category:Browse